Tomorrow
by Tori-No-Miko
Summary: Dear Diary...Romance may seem like a dreamy issue, but as Anzu ventures through her last few months as a high school student, she realises life isn't always easy and happy. [Anzu x Seto] [Anzu x Ryou]
1. Part 1

Tomorrow

By: Tori-no-Miko

_Disclaimer: __I don't own what I write about, but I own what I write._

* * *

**One**.

* * *

October 18th 20XX 

Dear Diary,

Today the guys and I went out after school. This was the first time we had walked around Domino for a while now, just on whim. It was fun! I hope everything will go back to the way it used to, although now that Atemu is gone…

He left such a great impact on us all, helped us mature- sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we had never met him. Sure there _is_ some psychological scarring here and there from all the psychos we've been up against, but surely by now we've proved that our feelings will overcome all! So maybe, just maybe…a real knight in shining armour will come and sweep me off my feet. That's a selfish wish isn't it? Haha.

Well, it's time to move on- I think. Forget those feelings and open the new door! Man I'm so cheesy. Oh I think that's Shizuka at the door, we're going out for dinner tonight!

Have fun!

Anzu

-

October 19th 20XX

Dear Diary,

Last night was _the _**best**. Shizuka and I had a girl's night out and under her careful guidance taught me how to be more girly. Haha. Isn't that strange, being taught by someone so many years younger than you, at something a _dancer_ should be good enough at. Oh well, even now I already know appearances are deceiving anyway. It's almost her birthday, November 20th. Must remember to get her a present for being such a great girl friend! I understand why Jounouchi loves her so much.

Oh, did I mention she also managed to find herself a babysitting job? I hear her employer is pretty loaded, and she said she hoped the kid isn't some spoiled brat. I feel for her, having babysat sometime ago for my cousins. I warned her, if the old guy tried anything on her because he had money, I'll give him hell! Oh great, I think Jounouchi's mannerisms are getting to me.

Well I'm out for bed! Bye.

Anzu

-

October 21st 20XX

Dear Diary,

There are two parts to my day, the good and the bad.

First off, the good:

Shizuka won't have to worry about being violated by her old man employer anymore! She told me her first day was fairly fine and the kid was an angel, as long as she stayed out of her boss' way. That iffed me, but oh well, if she's fine, I'm sure Jounouchi is fine. Oh right, the point was, her boss is someone my age! What are the chances, rich _and_ young?

And the bad:

Somehow I've got myself mixed into a game of cat and mouse with _the_ Seto Kaiba. Yes _Kaiba_. I was trying to start a conversation with him, just to be friendly since I never knew him and it's our last year together in school. I just sat with him at lunch and I never realised that even rich kids like him eat bentos…and my playfulness got the better of me, and I stole his chicken.

Uh, he then insulted me and I insulted him then we ended up having an argument. Soon after I chucked one of my half eaten onigiri in his face…one thing lead to another and we had a food fight. _The_ Seto Kaiba and I had a _food fight_. All because of a piece of **chicken**.

That was my strange day. Good night!

Anzu

-

October 26th 20XX

Dear Diary,

You will never guess what happened. Heck, **no one** in the known universe can guess what happened. _The_ Seto Kaiba, actually made a **joke**. Is that possible? Did mutant brain eating, mind decapacitating (is that a word?) aliens come and choose to attack Kaiba?

Or actually, maybe my advancing-on-him-to-make-him-a-friend plan is working!...2 years too late! In any case, that didn't prepare me for what Shizuka told me next.

Kaiba was her employer…meaning Mokuba was the kid she was looking after! This is so strange haha.

Well I'm tired, good night!

Anzu

-

October 27th 20XX

Dear Diary,

Forget yesterday's entry, **today** was the extreme weird! You'll never guess what happened, Ryou Bakura said he **liked** me. Well it was very sudden but, I'm sure I heard it. Argh! My minds so blurry! Well…I can't say I don't like him at all…he is kind, sweet and adorable…But there are some things I can't like about him, like how he's so…girly.

I guess he's still waiting for an answer, if I say I don't like him back, our friendship would be ruined! I don't know what to do! Luckily Seto Kaiba walked past and asked me about our latest assessments just on time. Whew saved by the Ice Block.

On a second note, every time I saw Shizuka today, she had her head dazed up in the clouds. I wonder why. She'd also blush whenever I mention the pool, is she embarrassed about going for a swim or something, although it is starting to get cool, as winter is approaching.

Ah winter! Romantic season, oh great, Christmas…oh dear.

Anzu

-

October 29th 20XX

Dear Diary,

I never realised Ryou was such an impatient guy. An agreement to dating him accidentally slipped my mouth…And then the forceful part came. He hugged me so very tightly and said: "I know you don't feel that way for me, but since you gave me a chance, I will make you like me as I do you". Is that a supposed to be romantic? Well, I still ended up red in the face, and I ran away…yet again to talk to Kaiba about how the sky's so blue all of a sudden. I feel like an idiot.

Never mind that, I rarely see Shizuka outside of school now. She has to work every day, from right after school till late at night. I feel sorry for the girl, and I really do miss her. I want to know how it is inside the Kaiba mansion, and perhaps even get me some blackmail! Hehe, I'm growing so evil.

See you!

Anzu

-

November 1st 20XX

Dear Diary,

Tonight, Ryou and I had our first date. Well, my opinion of him hasn't really changed…But it seemed like he was really trying to make me see him rather as a man, than anything else. I've been around too many guys, it doesn't work! I wanted to tell him that, but it'd only shatter his tiny self confidence. There were times where he seemed like a more forceful person but I guess it was my imagination. We went out to the arcade, merely because he knew I liked it there, and then to dinner in some place, not too fancy, since he **did** end up paying. Hey, I offered but he was all like "the man should take up the responsibility". Oh well, we went to the park afterwards and…my mind is still shocked at this- he kissed me. He just grabbed me and kissed me. It was so sudden, I almost fell on him, an on that note I never noticed he was so...strong. I feel creeped out. Then immediately after, he blushed and apologised and we went home, silently. Ahh, I wonder if I really did the right thing.

After I got home, I called up Shizuka, but she wasn't answering. Darn. I'll approach her tomorrow and ask her about the blackmail.

Anzu

-

November 2nd 20XX

Dear Diary,

Today, I couldn't even approach Ryou because it was too awkward. Every time our eyes meet, I turned away and blushed, this is miserable. I still don't know whether this is what I can call love, or purely just embarrassment. So very confused.

Surprisingly, while I'm unable to tell Yugi and the guys, I can…tell Kaiba. Yes, Kaiba. I just blabber on and he doesn't say a word, but it helps me get it out. Whew. Other than writing in this diary, I can tell him. Yay!...Although, today he stole my chicken curry. It appears he hasn't gotten over that chicken I stole…

Shizuka kept looking at me today whenever I was talking to Kaiba. I wonder why. I looked back at her and she stared, as if envisioning me without clothes on or something, but I know she's not like that. Haha.

Oh Shizuka just called me up, she wanted o say something to me…but it appears that she was too shy, I wonder what it was. Don't tell me she really swings that way.

Uh?

Anzu

-

November 5th 20XX

Dear Diary,

I approached Shizuka and asked her about her dodgy attitudes today. Well I wasn't that rude, but I asked her what was wrong. And yet again, almost getting a heart attack she told me she liked someone, who doesn't appear to notice her. No, it wasn't me. It was _the_ Seto Kaiba. I was so shocked, what will happen if Jounouchi heard about this? She said she was unable to sleep properly, think straight, and she listed on. Then she begged me in her sweetest voice: "Please find out more about him for me!"

She has me trapped. My best friend, and to find out about my budding friendship with Kaiba. Bah! I'll help her then.

Ryou still hasn't said a word to me! It's been 3 days since! Don't tell me I stuffed up even when I agreed to go out with him…

Anzu

-

November 7th 20XX

Dear Diary,

I found out so much about Seto Kaiba. He's an orphan, only blood related family is Mokuba (explains his almost incestuous love with Mokuba…Just joking), adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba who appears to be known for his totalitarian control in all sorts of relationships (meaning he was most likely some sort of abuser), had a step brother named Noa (shivers), gained control of Kaiba Corp after Gozaburo mysteriously chucked himself out a window from his office (I remember that incident, it made me cry when the news people blamed Kaiba for it, since he was just a kid then) and that Kaiba appears to like chicken a lot.

Well, I found all that out for Shizuka and told her, who just listened on with a dreamy look on her face. If that's how love should be, gosh, I think I'm going to be a lonely old lady aren't I? I found that all out without even consulting the target, shouldn't you be proud of me? Now I feel like some sort of stalker. I can't even bear to look Kaiba in the face anymore, if he found out, he'd think I was some deranged girl with a crush on him as well.

Damn! I'm stuck again!

Anzu

* * *

That's it for the first part of this **two part** story. Any who, there's a story in a more…different format. I'm obsessed with two shots, merely because my ideas are too short for chapters and too long for one shots, they'd kill your eyes. 

If you don't understand something according to the culture of Japan, then don't hesitate to ask, although I've attached a some notes on the next chapter as that is probably when there needs explanation. Thank you!

_Please leave some constructive comments, and if you decide to flame, please choose something which deserves it rather than 'because you like this character'._


	2. Part 2

Tomorrow

By: Tori-no-Miko

_Disclaimer: __I don't own what I write about, but I own what I write._

* * *

**Two**.

* * *

November 10th 20XX

Dear Diary,

Today Kaiba came up to me and had the nerve to ask whether I was part of another corporations attempt at overthrowing Kaiba Corp, or if I was some deranged fangirl (surprise surprise!) getting close to him purely for selfish reasons. Of course I agreed to neither and made up some excuse as how I knew nothing about him, wanted to be his friend, something like that but I don't think he bought it. I wonder how he found out, maybe that car parked outside my apartment has something to do with it.

It seems Shizuka leaked something about him that no one knew about in her conversations with him (since when did they ever even talk?) and Kaiba got suspicious with me. Now I'm suddenly playing the part of detective, my life is as weird as it gets!

Maybe something afterwards triggered a guilt trip on him (but I don't know how) and he came to me with something akin to guilt and said clearly: "If you wanted to know anything, all you had to do was ask." I was stunned of course! And he then added, with my doubly shocked expressions: "You're one of the only people I consider closest to 'friends'." Stupidly I nodded and he walked off.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Anzu

-

November 11th 20XX

Dear Diary,

Oh. Crap. Ryou saw my conversation with Kaiba yesterday and came to me with hurt and anger. How that is possible, I don't know, just go with it. Well, he came up with the conclusion that I was two-timing him with Kaiba in some way without even hearing my conversation with him. I wonder why, since after all Ryou was never one to jump to random conclusions.

Then again, he wasn't one to do things on impulse either. What's happening with him? I'm getting worried, since I don't talk to him that much anymore either. What's going on? Every time Kaiba comes within 100 meters of us, Ryou either stares daggers into him or tries to drag me off. Is this what love is? Possession? And then Kaiba seems worried about me too, if that's the right word, or was that pity?

Anyways, somehow I think Kaiba has finally become more accepting in the ordeals he and the guys have faced. I mean no ones seen him approach anyone for a babysitting job like Shizuka, nor would he have ever accepted me snooping around his business, he would've just blasted me into oblivion, right?

Anyways, brain is hurting now from the thinking. Bye!

Anzu

-

November 13th 20XX

Dear Diary,

Today I bumped into Kaiba, like, a literal bump. Our bodies touched sort of bump. My heart skipped and suddenly I feel mindful of myself under his gaze. What's happening? Is _that_ love?

Oh dear. We have spent a lot of time together, now that the guys are always busy with something to do with card games. Card games. Kaiba is probably busy with that too. I suddenly feel like I talk about Kaiba a lot. Love again? It makes me sad when I think about Shizuka. Side effect?

I don't like this. Does Ryou feel like this too? Every time I'm talking about another guy even in the friendliest way, does he get sad as well?

Anzu

-

November 15th 20XX

Dear Diary,

I feel like I have my entrails pouring out of me, and then wrapped around me, and then squeezed. This is horrible, the minute I grow girly feelings, is the minute Shizuka confesses. Why? Not that I don't want her to be happy. But why? My best girlfriend too. I thought fate was only cruel in soap operas ("I love you so much." "But why? I'm your brother's girlfriend!").

And he accepted her feelings.

I wish it was from pity. I am so cruel.

Anzu

-

November 16th 20XX

Dear Diary,

I'm such a bad person. I'm such a bad person. Today Shizuka did nothing wrong but I still got angry at her! I criticised her and made her cry. I'm such a bad person. I let jealously blind me, and she was my best girlfriend! Jounouchi is going to be angry at me as well now. All cause of Kaiba!

I'm such a bad person.

Anzu

-

November 17th 20XX

Dear Diary,

Ryou, Shizuka nor Kaiba have spoken to me for ages.

I feel so lonely.

"Why?" is all I ask.

Anzu

-

November 19th 20XX

Dear Diary,

I am the worst.

Kaiba finally spoke to me today. It appears Shizuka hasn't blabbed to him about how she and I got into a fight. He asked me if I could do him a favour, I was ready to cry from the isolation I felt. And I agreed.

We met up after school and I thought he was going to take me to a Love Hotel. Do guys like him even feel horny? No, he's changed, so he would. But that's beside the point. He wanted me to help him choose a present for his _girlfriend_. I almost ran away there with my feelings before my brain acted. _That's right, he has a girlfriend_. I knew he wouldn't, after all I'm just _something akin to a friend_.

I ended up helping him choose a stupid piece of jewellery and some sort of lover's mobile phone thing. Of course I chose the ugliest ones of all, and knowing Shizuka, she'd love it anyway, since it's from her _boyfriend_.

Anzu

-

December 3rd 20XX

Dear Diary,

I saw Shizuka today. Kaiba and _her_ seem to be doing very well… He protects _her_ from his fan girls and _she_ offers him emotional support. _She_ was also wearing all the things Kaiba gave _her_, meaning, those _things_ I helped choose. I feel sick. I don't like _her_ anymore. Why does jealousy have to be so cruel? _She_ wasn't even wrong; it was all my fault.

It's almost the end of my high school years now. Christmas is coming, and from Ryou's response, I'm going to be lonely again this Christmas, with my parents helping out my brother's newborn. Everyone's happy but me.

Must be karma.

Anzu

-

December 13th 20XX

Dear Diary,

I hate this season of love even more this year. Not only am I busy with stupid school and trying to get into a university, I'm busy with dance and my mind is full of Kaiba. I feel sorry for Ryou and Shizuka. Maybe they'd even make a good couple, leaving Kaiba to me. No, that's mean, since Shizuka likes Kaiba and Ryou likes me.

In fact, where is Ryou? I haven't seen him at all for a long time, not to mention heard of him. I should visit him and forget Kaiba, maybe…Soon I guess.

Anzu

-

December 24th 20XX

Dear Diary,

It is Christmas Eve tonight, tomorrow is Christmas. I'm still lonely. I'm still upset. School isn't out yet. Ryou hasn't appeared yet. And Kaiba's told me his plans for the future.

No, that isn't a reason to rejoice for Anzu his_ something akin to friend_. He told me he sincerely loved Shizuka and went on for what was like an hour saying she's so innocent, cute and whatever. Oh, and that** he plans to marry her after she graduates**.

Wait till he finds out she's a Jounouchi. He'll dump her on her face in ten seconds.

Anzu

**Oh who am I kidding, I'm so damned jealous I could die.**

_Something __**like**__ a friend_

-

December 25th 20XX

Dear Diary,

It's over, I can't believe this. It barely even 5 pm on Christmas and my feelings for Kaiba are in shreds. And now whatever was between me and Ryou is also in shreds. Ryou finally talked to me and asked me to meet him. I did as he said and he said he couldn't stand the pain of what I was doing to him anymore.

What _I_ was doing. What_**I**_ was doing.

He was the one that said I liked Kaiba, he was the one that didn't contact me for so long. **He **was the one that liked me.

I'm going to cr- someone's at the door. Good bye.

Anzu

-

December 30th 20XX

Dear Diary,

The last few days I've been bawling like a baby to Ryou. Yes, Ryou. I told him the truth, I told him everything. Not as a lover, but as a friend at least. He felt sympathy for me, and I know nothing will be the same with Shizuka anymore, not while she's with Kaiba. I'm trying to move on, trying to give Ryou my feelings. Trying.

Sweetly he told me they'll wait for me. How did this happen? It began after I finished my last entry a few days ago…

The one at my door was Shizuka. Yes, Shizuka. Kaiba being too busy with _work_ couldn't spend Christmas with her. How _naïve_. She should've known by now. Anyways, she came to say that no matter how I feel for Kaiba she won't give up on him. _Rewind_, how _I_ felt for Kaiba. So she realised. Anyways, we ended up throwing insults at each other like double crosser whatever, and she ended up running away and leaving me to cry at my doorstep. That was when I had enough, and I ran to Ryou's house.

Then it was hard to accept but, I heard him from the inside crying as well. I would've laughed if I wasn't a wreck like that as well but what was worse was that I heard him talking to himself: "I told you she wouldn't come after us!", "I'm not **like you**, I can't do that sort of stuff.", "No, I'm not letting you take over. Last time remember what happened?" I couldn't care less anymore and I knocked his door like the tax collector.

Did I_ forget_? Oh forgive me…Yami Bakura had come back, and for a long time too, although Ryou didn't say a thing, now I'm wondering who kissed me and did what.

I'm still concerned though, why Yami Bakura of all people? Yami Bakura, would he try to stab me in my sleep? Where's Atemu in all this?

Anzu

-

January 1st 20XX

Dear Diary,

I think I'm slowly getting over Kaiba, since I never did have that much time to like him too deeply. Ryou hugged me today! It was so cute and made my heart skip; I think I can like him now. I hope no one thinks I'm too changeable, but really it's time I moved on. First Atemu, then Kaiba, and now Ryou. I hope it doesn't keep going. It's New Year now, so it's about time that Ryou and I had a date again! We can go to the shrine and make New Years wishes like in all those dramas I watch on TV. Haha.

Since I'm no longer a high school student, I do believe it's time I grew up and stopped writing; it's already been 5 years I believe. Why did I write anyway? Maybe due to my image of optimistic, compassionate, whatever they describe me as, I couldn't always voice my feelings. Well all those memories sad and frustrating must be forgotten now!

Good bye for good!

Anzu

* * *

**Cultural**** Notes:**

In Japan, high school students are still required to go to school even on Christmas day.

On New Years, they often go to shrines to wish for a prosperous upcoming year.

They have a really stressful exam at the end of the year to get into their chosen university.

Japan has high suicide rates (explaining Anzu's thoughts).

In Japan Christmas is to celebrate love more than the birth of Christ.

A Love Hotel is a place where as its name implies, you go to make love. Stays range from a few hours to nights I believe.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I tried to portray Anzu as human as possible with her emotions. Some people might end up not liking Anzu because she wasn't all preppy in my story. Well this was an experimental piece, so I'm looking forward to what you as the readers think.

_Please leave some constructive comments, and if you decide to flame, please choose something which deserves it rather than 'because you like this character'._


End file.
